Episode 4
Trial of the Land God (土地神の試練, Tochigami no Shiren) is the fourth episode of the Tsugumomo anime. Summary Kukuri uses Minazuchi on Kiriha and Kazuya while Kokuyou and Chisato Chikaishi watch from a safe distance. Kiriha protects herself and Kazuya from the attack was is weakened and shrunk. Kukuri launches another attack and Kiriha is unable to protect the both of them. Kazuya receives a dream of his mother giving him advice on what to do, telling him to protect Kiriha. Kazuya awakens to find Kiriha giving him air through mouth to mouth. The two resurface and Kazuya commands Kiriha using her true name in order to fight. Kukuri launches various attacks as Kazuya finds it difficult to get a grasp on Kiriha's abilities. Kukuri uses Suzuro Mizuchi which Kazuya is able to counter using a Watershed weave. Kazuya goes in to finish with a Spiral Weave which manages to destroy Kukuri's ice barrier. After the barrier is destroyed, Kazuya finds Kiriha in the hands of Kukuri with an ice spear up to her neck. Kazuya complies with Kukuri's demands and agrees to become an Exorcist. The battle comes to a conclusion and Kukuri's akujou falls off, causing her to change into a child like state. Kiriha mocks and bullies Kukuri's in her new form. Kukuri finishes explaining the battle was simply a ruse to get Kazuya to Kiriha and become and exorcist. Kiriha wildly swing Kukuri around in anger. Kazuya, Kiriha and Chisato leave the shrine with Chisato later parting ways as Kazuya carries Kiriha home. Kiriha has a flashback to just before they left the shrine about a private conversation she had with Kukuri about Kazuya. Kukuri and Kokuyou sit and converse in their ruined shrine. At home, Kazuya observes Kiriha's shrunken state. Kazuya checks if Kiriha is injured and Kiriha begins to tease him. The two take baths and Kiriha remembers a past conversation she had with Kanaka as she passes out from overheating in the bath. Kazya has Kiriha rest on his bed as he fans her. Kiriha asks for pudding as Kazuya notices the need to get more fitting clothes for Kiriha. Kazuya asks his sister for clothes of when she was a child which Kasumi misinterprets as part of Kazuya's developing sexual interest. Kazuya leaves before Kasumi can responds. Kazuya calls Chisato about clothes but Chisato tells Kazuya she would be unable to get them to him immediately. Kazuya stares at the phone thinking about who to contact. Kazuya meets up with Osamu Osanai who provides him with the needed clothes. Osamu misinterprets Kazuya's need for the clothes as sexual fetish but states he will inquire but Kazuya denies it. Kazuya returns to his room with the clothes and pudding he bought along the way. Kiriha checks to clothes and the two find that they are of a sexual nature. Kiriha teases Kazuya about wearing the clothes if he wants her to which Kazuya rejects. The next day, at school, Osamu confronts Kauzuya about the clothes, asking if he had fun as Kauzya attempts to clear up the misunderstanding. Character in order of appearance * Kukuri * Kiriha * Kazuya Kagami * Chisato Chikaishi * Kokuyou * Kanaka Kagami * Kasumi Kagami * Osamu Osanai Manga/Anime Differences * Kiriha's flashback with Kanaka was moved to later. * In the manga, Kukuri's clothes completely fall off when she changes into her child form and Kiriha stomps her naked body with her foot. * Added flashback scene depicting a private exchange of dialogue between Kiriha and Kukuri. * The bath scene from Chapter 10 occurs with different context and dialogue. * Added scenes about Kazuya getting clothes for Kiriha. Gallery Episode 04 Eyecatch A.png|Eyecatch A Episode 04 Eyecatch B.png|Eyecatch B Episode 04 End Card by Asami Sekiya.png|Endcard by Asami Sekiya Trivia * The first eyecatch is based on an illustration at the end of Chapter 8. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes